Love Mission
by AyumeNatsuki
Summary: Misi dari Kakashi Hatake mebuat Sakura dan Itachi semakin dekat. Apakah mereka akan tetap menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing? Sequel for "Pasir Waktu"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : Misi dari Kakashi Hatake mebuat Sakura dan Itachi semakin dekat. Apakah mereka akan tetap menyembunyikan perasaan masing-masing?

Pairing : ItaxSaku

Warning : Sequel for "Pasir Waktu"

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ READERS ;)

HAPPY READING MINNA :D

* Love Mission *

By : Ayume Megumi

...-o0o-…

.

.

.

Badai yang diramalkan akan terjadi di desa konoha itu pun sudah terbukti dengan tertutupnya tanah dengan menumpuknya gunungan salju putih.  
Hanya sebuah cekungan dangkal yang digali di tanah yang tertutup salju, kuburan itu disiapkan untuk Hyuuga Hinata, gadis berusia delapan belas tahun, berambut hitam sebahu, dengan tinggi seratus enam puluh senti meter. Hinata dilaporkan telang menghilang selama satu minggu.

Itachi mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari kuburan baru itu ke kuburan lainnya di dekat situ. Sampah hutan dan dedaunan yang membusuk memberikan penyamaran alami untuk menyamarkan gundukan tanah itu.  
Ia memandang sekali lagi pada kuburan yang masih kosong, memperhatikan jejak-jejak yang ditinggalkan oleh kakinya, tetapi ia tidak mengkhawatirkan itu karena jejak-jejak itu akan segera menghilang , tertutup oleh timbunan salju.

#Flashback on

Sakura dan Itachi keduanya memasuki ruang hokage karena ada panggilan mendadak dari Hokage ke 6 yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kakashi Hatake dan keadaan terasa hening dan canggung untuk beberapa saat, hal itu tentunya dirasakan oleh Sakura.

Ia melirik sekilas pada Itachi yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya, pria itu terlihat acuh seolah tak menyadari keberadaannya. Tanpa sengaja, kedua mata Sakura bergerak mengamati setiap inchi tubuh pria ini.

Dan Sakura benar-benar nyaris berdecak kagum begitu menyadari betapa tampannya pria yang ada di sampingnya itu. Ia memiliki bentuk rahang yang sempurna, bibirnya yang penuh, kulitnya yang seputih susu, ia juga memiliki tubuh tinggi yang cukup berisi dengan punggung yang terlihat bidang sehingga siapapun gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya pasti ingin segera memeluk tubuh pria ini.

Belum lagi, Itachi pun memiliki jari-jari yang panjang dan kekar namun terasa lembut saat di sentuh, ia tak memungkiri hal itu karena ia pun telah merasakannya. Di tambah dengan sorot mata Itachi yang tajam dan menyiratkan sesuatu, seolah-olah hanya dengan tatapan matanya saja pria ini sudah mampu meluluhkan gadis manapun. Pikiran-pikiran tidak logis dari Sakura tersebut secara mendadak hilang ketika Kakashi mulai angkat bicara

"Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura, sebentar dimana Yamanaka Ino?"

Seketika itu juga terlihat gadis dengan rambut pirangnya yang berkuncir menghambur ke arah Itachi dan Sakura dengan peluh keringat yang terlihat dari ujung dahinya serta nafasnya yang tidak beraturan. Sepertinya gadis itu baru saja berlari

"Gomen Hokage, hosh..hosh"

"Dasar kau itu... Baiklah, kita mulai pembicaraan kembali. Hyuuga hinata telah hilang. Kuharap kalian bisa menemukannya. Maafkan aku Sakura karena memasangkanmu dengan Itachi dan Ino yang jelas-jelas mereka bukan tim mu. Karena Sasuke dan Naruto pun sedang ada misi di luar desa jadi aku sengaja memasangkanmu dengan mereka berdua. Begitupun hal nya denganmu Ino. Dan kau Itachi, maaf juga telah memanggilmu mendadak yang membuatmu meninggalkan Akatsuki untuk sementara."

"Kami mengerti Hokage", jawab mereka serempak.

"Dan untuk misi kali ini kalian bertiga pergilah ke desa Sunagakure, karena aku mendengar orang yang menculik Hinata adalah orang suna. Tapi aku tidak ingin berperasangka buruk terlebih dahulu karena dapat memicu perang dunia shinobi."

"Memangnya Hinata hilang sejaka kapan, Hokage?"

"Satu minggu yang lalu, dan keluarga Hyuuga baru melaporkan kehilangan anak gadisnya itu pagi ini." jelas Kakashi

"Tenang saja Hokage, karena kita mempunyai pasir wak-" belum sempat Sakura meneruskan kata-katanya, mulut Sakura sudah terlebih dahulu dibungkam Itachi.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" Kakashi merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku mantan anak didik dan mantan ketua anbu itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hokage, maaf sepertinya ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Sakura, permisi hokage", elak Itachi.

Sedangkan Ino dan Kakashi hanya saling memandang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara Sakura dan Itachi.

Di luar ruangan Hokage…..

"Lepaskan Itachi! Kau masih saja menyebalkan", umpat Sakura. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan Hokage, Itachi akhirnya membuka bungkaman tangannya pada mulut Sakura.

"Sekali lagi kau mengungkit soal pasir waktu, akan kubunuh kau." Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan berat mendengar ucapan dari kakak Uchiha Sasuke ini.

"Tapi jika kita dapat memutar waktu satu minggu yang lalu kita bisa saja dengan cepat mengetahui keberadaan Hinata tanpa bersusah payah menjalankan misi ini." balas Sakura.

"Kau pikir alat seperti ini bisa dengan seenaknya digunakan? Butuh waktu 10 tahun untuk mengaktifkannya kembali. Dan kau hanya bisa menggunakan 2x setiap 10 tahun. Bukankah kau sudah menggunakannya 2x? Dasar gadis bodoh."

Sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Pasalnya ini kali pertama Itachi bicara panjang lebar dengannya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti." ujar Sakura pasrah pada akhirnya.

#Flashback off

Pagi ini Sakura, Itachi, dan Ino segera meninggalkan Desa Konoha untuk mencari Hinata, teman mereka yang hilang secara mendadak dan misterius. Namun belum sampai setengah perjalanan, Ino merintih kesakitan pada kedua pergelangan kakinya.

"Auhhh..."

"Ino kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura pada gadis pirang di belakangnya.

"Kakiku tiba-tiba sakit Sakura, aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ini. Apa kita tidak bisa istirahat sebentar?" ujar Ino sedikit memohon.

"Bagaimana ini?" Sakura merasa bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Baiklah untuk sementara kita istirahat sebentar, tapi kita harus menemukan tempat penginapan terlebih dahulu. Tidak bisakah kau menahannya sebentar saja sampai kita menemukan tempat penginapan?" Ujar itachi pada akhirnya

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kau dengarkan tadi Ino bilang tidak bisa berjalan?"

"H-hey, sakura kau ini kenapa sih?" ujar Ino yang merasa tidak enak karena telah memancing pertengkaran kecil tapi sangat mengganggu telinga Ino.

"Fuhh.. Baiklah apa boleh buat. Naiklah ke punggungku!" Itachi terlihat berjongkok di hadapan Ino bermaksud menyuruhnya untuk segera naik ke punggungnya.

"Eh? Apa tidak apa-apa?" ujar Ino memastikan.

"Cepatlah, aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu" Itachi sedikit melirik Ino. Akhirnya Ino pun dengan berat hati naik ke punggung Itachi. Sebab dia sedikit takut saat Itachi meliriknya, seakan dari lirikannya tersebut Itachi berkata : naiklah-atau-kau-akan-aku-bunuh-di sini-juga.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya mengeratkan kedua tangannya secara kasar, reader harap agar batu-batu di depannya selamat dari amarah Sakura ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya ini. Entah mengapa, Sakura sedikit merasa, err cemburu? Oh tidak!

Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lama akhirnya mereka bertiga menemukan tempat penginapan yang cocok untuk melanjutkan pencarian Hinata di Desa Sunagakure.

.

.

Setelah berada kurang lebih setengah jam berada di dalam kamar mandi, Sakura akhirnya keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan menemukan Ino yang 'sepertinya' tertidur pulas di atas tempat tidurnya.  
Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia pun segera menyingkap selimut dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang sama tepat di samping Ino serta mengenakan selimut tersebut untuk menemani tidurnya.

Meski sudah berusaha untuk menutup kedua matanya dan berharap dia akan segera memasuki alam mimpinya, Sakura tak kunjung terlelap juga. Ia merasa asing dengan tempat ini, dan ia benar-benar tak bisa tidur! Terlebih saat ini dia sedang bersama Ino, sahabat sekaligus rival pribadinya, yang sempat membuatnya cemburu di awal keberangkatan mereka melaksanakan tugas dari Kakashi. Yah, meski Ino tidak menunjukkan rasa sukanya pada Itachi, tetap saja kejadian tadi terus menganggu pikirannya. Terlebih lagi Sakura tidak habis pikir siapa yang tega menculik atau yang terburuk adalah membunuh Hinata di tengah perdamaian dunia shinobi yang telah ia ciptakan lewat pasir waktu.

Dan sepertinya tidak hanya Sakura yang masih dalam kondisi terjaga, Sakura berulang kali dapat mendengar Ino menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah, seakan mencoba untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman yang dapat membuatnya tertidur lelap.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Hm?"

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Yah, aku sulit tidur. Mungkin… Karena suasananya berbeda dan aku tidak terbiasa tidur dengan siapapun."

Hening, Ino dan Sakura terdiam untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Ino kembali bersuara dengan singkat dan hanya mengatakan, "Oh…"

"Ino, boleh kutanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura terdengar sangat hati-hati.

"Ya, tentu."

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura terdiam, "Err… apakah kau menyukai Itachi Uchiha?"

"Entahlah." Ino menggerakkan tubuhnya dan kedua matanya berganti menatap langit-langit kamarnya, sama seperti yang di lakukan Sakura saat ini. "Aku tidak tertarik padanya." tambah Ino.

"Kau tidak tertarik pada shinobi setampan Itachi Uchiha? Bukankah dia mirip dengan Sasuke?!" jelas Sakura.

Namun Ino melirik sekilas ke Sakura dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat kaget, "Oh, jangan katakan padaku kalau…."

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Yamanaka Ino! Dan itu memang tidak akan terjadi! Mana mungkin aku menyukai shinobi sedingin dia."

Ino buru-buru mengatupkan kembali mulutnya ketika mendengar ucapan Sakura itu. "Maaf, Aku hanya penasaran saja." jawabnya pelan.

Suasana kembali hening, mereka masih dalam posisi yang sama dan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang merasa lelah atau mengantuk. Mereka benar-benar merasa tidak ingin tidur malam ini.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Itachi Uchiha sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri mengenai surat tulisan tangan Hyuuga Hinata yang saat ini berada ditangannya. Itachi memandang dengan tatapan yang mengekspresikan ketidakpercayaam akan isi surat yang ditinggalkan Hinata sebelum dia menghilang satu minggu yang lalu. Surat itu dikirimkan oleh Anbu Konoha kepada Itachi. Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah dari Hinata, tidak sengaja menemukan sepucuk surat yang disimpan dalam laci kamar Hinata, lalu memberikannya pada Anbu Konoha untuk membantu penyelidikan.

To : Naruto Uzumaki  
Aku ingat saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Kau bahkan tidak sadar aku ada di sana. Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Karena mungkin, kau tidak melihatku. Aku tidak marah. Karena, aku tersembunyi. Saat itu, kau berjalan bersama seorang gadis berambut pink, Sakura Haruno. Aku mendengar kau memanggilnya begitu. Gadis itu berkata sesuatu dan kemudian kau tersenyum.  
Hey, apa kau tahu? Ketika aku pertama kali melihatmu, aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa orang sepertimu bisa ada di dunia ini. Aku terdiam di sana, memperhatikanmu saat kau duduk di dekat jendela, begitu polos, begitu suci, begitu indah, kau duduk di sana dengan temanmu. Kau berkata sesuatu dan gadis itu terkikik, dan aku benci dia. Tuhan, betapa aku membenci gadis itu! Untuk sesaat aku sempat berpikir untuk masuk ke sana dan mencabut nyawanya sehingga aku bisa menggantikan dirinya. Lucu ya? Tapi, sepertinya tidak lucu. Lagipula aku tahu bagaimana amarahku sendiri.  
Hey, apa kau ingin tahu dimana aku berada saat aku melihatmu? Aku duduk di gang seberang jalan. Kenapa kau bertanya? Apa kau ingin tahu kenapa aku duduk di sana? Okay, aku akan memberitahumu hanya karena itu kamu. Aku selalu ada di sana, kau tahu. Setelah menyelesaikan sebuah tugas, aku duduk di sana sepanjang hari. Kadang, aku kesulitan bernapas, tapi selalu sembuh. Sekarang, rasanya semakin sulit. Dadaku terasa sakit setiap aku mengambil napas, sebelum aku tahu kau ada, aku bisa menahannya sedikit, tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

Itachi tidak mengerti akan maksud dari goresan tangan Hinata dalam kertas tersebut. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Itachi tahu bahwa penyebab Hinata pergi adalah kecemburuannya melihat Sakura Haruno dengan Uzumaki Naruto sahabat dari adik kesayangan Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha. Yap! Sakura. Gadis yang beberapa saat yang lalu selalu menghantui pikirannya ketika bergabung kembali dengan Akatsuki.

Ditengah pikirannya yang tidak menentu, Itachi mendengar derap langkah seseorang dari balik punggungnya. Secara reflek, Itachi pun membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa orang yang berada di belakangnya itu.

"Ternyata kau belum tidur, Itachi?", Sakura mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kau juga sepertinya tidak bisa tidur, nona Haruno."

"Hahaha, kau benar! Aku sedang memikirkan nasib Hinata", Sakura tersenyum kikuk dihadapan Itachi. Sebenarnya dia tidak bisa tidur dikarenakan masih terbakar api cemburu. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidur seranjang dengan orang yang membuatnya cemburu setengah mati.

"Apa… aku bisa bertanya satu hal padamu?" Ujar Itachi akhirnya kembali memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Ya…."  
Sakura dapat mendengar Itachi mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya dengan berat, dan sesaat setelah itu pun lelaki itu mulai melontarkan pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kau rasakan pada Naruto? Maksudku, apakah kau merasa tertarik padanya?

"Entahlah…"

"Apa maksudmu dengan entahlah?" tanya Itachi yang terdengar menuntut jawaban yang pasti.

"Ehm… aku tidak menyangkal jika Naruto adalah seorang shinobi yang baik dan tampan. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku menyukainya dan jika aku mengatakan hal ini pun bukan kecil kemungkinan jika aku tak memiliki perasaan apapun padanya."

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" Suara Itachi terdengar sinis dan Sakura menyadari hal itu. Sakura hanya ingin mengetahui perasaan Itachi yang sebenarnya. Jika Itachi memang tak menyukainya, mengapa dia harus memeluknya waktu itu di kediaman rahasia keluarga Haruno setelah Sakura berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang diberikan oleh Itachi.

"Mungkin tidak, mungkin juga iya."

"Kau aneh!" ujar Itachi sarkastik

"Kau lebih aneh, jika aku menyukai Naruto apa kau keberatan?" balas Sakura.

Raut wajah Itachi seketika berubah, rahangnya mengeras dan tatapannya pun terlihat begitu sendu seakan menyiratkan kesedihan tersendiri.

Itachi terdiam sesaat, kemudian ia menoleh pada Sakura membuat gadis itu tersadar dengan tatapan Itachi yang terlihat berbeda dan gadis itu pun segera menoleh padanya juga.

Kedua mata mereka saling bertemu pandang, onyx kelam bertemu dengan hijau emerald dan keduanya sempat terdiam beberapa saat. Kedua orang ini seakan tengah mencari-cari sesuatu melalui pancaran mata mereka masing-masing, dan entah kenapa Sakura merasa sekujur tubuhnya memanas begitu ia tersadar bahwa Itachi tengah menatapnya dengan intens dan tajam. Seakan memberikan sebuah tatapan mengintimidasi yang memiliki kesan lembut namun ada kekuasaan tertentu, dan itu benar-benar membuat sekujur tubuh Sakura menegang!

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Itachi..." ujar Sakura berusaha untuk kembali pada topik pembicaraan mereka tadi dan tentunya ia langsung menatap arah lain. Tak ingin menatap kedua mata Itachi lebih lama lagi.

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu membahas hal ini lagi aku capek karena belum juga kunjung menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Hinata yang sebenarnya"

Ada kekecewaan yang terlihat jelas di wajah Sakura, nampaknya ia tidak puas dengan jawaban Itachi tadi.

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!" Kesal Sakura, ada nada putus asa bercampur kesal di antara suaranya itu.

"Sekarang pergilah tidur!"

"Aku belum mengantuk!"

"Sakura jangan melawanku aku ketua dalam misi ini. Atau aku akan menciummu"

"APA?" Jerit sakura tiba-tiba mendengar pernyataan dari Itachi

To be continue


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Sebelumya**

"Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan!" kesal Sakura, ada nada putus asa bercampur kesal di antara suaranya itu.

"Sekarang pergilah tidur!"

"Aku belum mengantuk!"

"Sakura jangan melawanku aku ketua dalam misi ini. Atau aku akan menciummu."

"APA?" jerit Sakura tiba-tiba mendengar pernyataan dari Itachi.

.

.

.

"Kenapa? Kau takut aku menciummu? Kalau memang kau tidak ingin itu terjadi patuhi perintahku, pergi tidur sekarang juga!" ujar Itachi penuh penekanan di setiap kata-kata yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Cih! Kau pikir aku percaya dengan ancaman murahan seperti itu hah?" ujar Sakura kembali menantang tatapan mata onyx Itachi.

Dengan wajah geram dan tatapan tidak percaya pada sikap Sakura, Itachi dengan sigap tangannya menarik tubuh Sakura agar mendekat sedangkan tangan lainnya sudah berada pada tengkuk Sakura dengan mata yang telah terpejam sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol gerakan tubuhnya saat ini sampai suatu suara membuat Itachi membuka matanya kembali.

"I-itachi" ucap Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat gugup.

"Apa aku terlihat bercanda sekarang?"

"Ti..tidak.. lepaskan aku", namun Itachi tetap tidak bergeming dari posisinya sekarang. Ia semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura dan semakin memperkecil jarak di antara mereka berdua. Itachi kembali menarik tengkuk Sakura dan memejamkan kedua matanya kembali dan akhirnya...

Bibir kedua insan itu akhirnya bertemu. Sakura hanya bisa semakin memejamkan matanya erat, sedangkan Itachi.. Belum ada pergerakan dari bibirnya. Hanya menempel diatas bibir soft pink beraroma cherry milik Sakura. Tangannya yang kekar memeluk erat pinggang ramping Sakura mendorong tubuh Sakura agar semakin menempel dengan tubuhnya.

Nalurinya mengalahkan akal sehatnya, itachi memiringkan kepalanya agar semakin bersentuhan dengan bibir Sakura. Hingga sesuatu mengganggu pikirannya kini. Sampai pada akhirnya ia tersadar dan segera menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura, "Gomen", ucapnya pada akhirnya setelah melepaskan tautan bibir mereka

Dengan langkah cepat itachi segera meninggalkan sakura yang masih terdiam layaknya patung karena terkejut akan perlakuan ketua timnya ini, Sementara Sakura hanya tertegun menatap bayang-bayang Itachi yang telah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Sakura masih tertegun, tenggelam dalam samudera pikiran yang cukup rumit. Tangannya terangkat dan bergerak menyentuh bibirnya, bekas sapuan bibir Itachi.

"Apa yang aku lakukan ? Kenapa tadi aku tak menolak? Itachi tidak mungkin? Apakah dia menyukaiku... aku tak boleh begini ! Ya ! Lupakan saja yang tadi. Anggap saja itu mimpi !". Ujar Sakura mencoba menghindari sesuatu yang muncul di pikirannya. Sementara Itachi, kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke ini merutuki kebodohannya, merutuki perlakuannya yang 'berani' itu.

"ARRGGHH ! BAKA...! Bagaimana bisa dengan lancangnya aku mencium seorang kunoichi yang aku saja tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya padaku. Kurasa ini adalah masalah yang besar. BAKA.. KAU ITACHI!' AMETERASU..," ujar itachi penuh dengan kebingungan yang merasuk dalam dirinya, entah apa yang ada di pikiran Itachi saat ini, secara tiba-tiba mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan membakar semua yang ada di hadapannya dengan api hitam ameterasu, pikirannya sangat kalut saat ini, Itachi membiarkan tetes demi tetes darah keluar dari matanya dan menelusuri lekuk pipinya yang putih mulus layaknya pipi milik Uchiha Sasuke, yang membedakan hanya garis hitam tegas di sekitar area hidungnya. Dia telah salah dalam melangkah, terlalu jauh perbuatannya pada Haruno Sakura. Entahlah, apa yang akan terjadi setelah insiden ini, bagaimana sikap Sakura padanya setelah ini. Itachi belum bisa memikirkannya, Kejeniusannya dalam berfikir jernih sebagai lambang Uchiha itupun langsung sirna

x

x

x

x

x

Sunagakure, salah satu dari lima desa ninja yang terkuat, desa tersembunyi yang terletak di lembah antara dua gunung tertinggi di sebuah daratan yang sekarang lebih dikenal dengan nama Negara pasir. Desa yang terletak di pinggir sungai itu dipimpin oleh seorang ninja pasir ternama, Gaara sang Pengendali pasir, sebutan bagi ninja yang telah mengikat kontrak dengan salah satu jinchuriki berekor satu

Dan di desa yang makmur inilah Hyuuga Hinata tinggal. Ia seorang gadis dengan kemampuan ninja yang tidak terlalu menonjol. Meskipun begitu, ia adalah salah seorang ninja kesayangan hatake kakashi, hokage ke 6 di konoha karena darah keturunan khusus yang mengalir pada dirinya.

"Hinata!"

Gadis berambut panjang itu menoleh. Ia tersenyum lembut sebelum menyapa pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu, "Naruto-kun ohayou."

"Ohayou, Hinata!" sapa pemuda itu sambil tersenyum riang. Ialah Uzumaki Naruto, ninja kesayangan yang sudah dianggap sebagai keluarga sendiri oleh gaara kazikage ke 4. Kemampuannya yang paling menonjol dan staminanya yang kuat serta sifatnya yang keras dan tidak mudah menyerah. Itulah yang menyebakan Naruto dapat diterima didesa dan kalangan manapun

"Dengarkan aku hinata, apa maksudnya kita di kirim ke sunagakure selama lebih dari satu minggu tanpa kabar oleh guru kakashi?," mulai Naruto penuh semangat seperti biasa, " Menurutmu, kira-kira misi apa yang akan diberikan kali ini, ya?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, "Entahlah, aku harap tidak terlalu berbahaya."

"Huuu, kalau nggak berbahaya nggak seru dong!" jawab Naruto sambil cemberut. Hmp! Hinata ini aneh sekali! Harusnya senang dapat misi berbahaya... Kan seru sekali, menyusup ke daerah tak dikenal... bertarung dengan musuh... Seru sekali, pikirnya penuh semangat.

"Naruto," jawab Hinata pelan, dia mengerti maksud Naruto meskipun ia tidak merasakan kesenangan yang dirasakan Naruto. Baginya, kalau ia bisa memilih, ia lebih suka hidup di tempat yang aman tanpa harus ada pertarungan dan tanggung jawab membawa nama desa.

"Misi bukan dilihat dari tingkat berbahayanya, tapi dari..."

"Kepentingannya untuk desa," potong Naruto cepat, ia sudah hafal kalimat yang sering diulang-ulang oleh gadis itu. "Aku mengerti Hinata... Tapi tetap saja aku lebih suka misi yang menantang daripada mendapatkan misi yang tidak jelas seperti ini."

Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul. Ya, ninja yang ia suka sejak lama ini memang kadang terlalu bersemangat. Sifatnya yang pantang menyerah terkadang membuat hinata kagum

"APA TEME?" jerit Naruto tiba-tiba pada wireless yang sekarang terpasang di sekitar area telinganya

"A..ada apa Naruto-kun?", Hinata yang merasa terkejut akan jeritan Naruto pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya

"Sasuke juga mendapatkan misi dari guru Kakashi, anehnya Sasuke ditugaskan di akatsuki sementara untuk menggantikan posisi itachi. Sedangkan itachi ditarik ke konoha", Jelas Naruto panjang lebar

"Memangnya apa yang aneh? Mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan Itachi-kun harus pulang ke konoha", Ujar Hinata kembali

Naruto sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar Hinata gadis yang ia sukai selama ini memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan –kun bukan-san "Hey-hey sejak kapan kau memenggil Itachi dengan sebutan seakrab itu", ujar naruto merasa keberatan

"A..ano maksudku Itachi-san",Ujar Hinata kembali yang tidak ingin Naruto salah paham akan dirinya. Kedua insan ini memang sudah menjalin hubungan satu bulan yang lalu tanpa diketahui siapa pun termasuk sahabat-sahabat dekat mereka

"Ah sudahlah...", ujar Naruto pada akhirnya "Tapi memang ada sesuatu yang aneh bagaimana mungkin dua hari yang lalu teme ditugaskan untuk membuat sebuah surat untuk diriku namun surat itu diselipkan pada laci meja mu hinata jadi seolah-olah kau lah yang menulisnya" Ujar Naruto kembali

"su..surat?"

"Hemm... apa maksud guru kakashi melakukan semua itu? Itulah sebabnya Sasuke menghubungiku lewat wireless ini. Dan dalam surat itu nama Sakura disebut-sebut namun sampai sekarang sakura belum bisa dihubungi lewat wireless kami tim tujuh" Nampak Naruto mengacak-acak rambut spike blondenya menandakan dia sedang berfikir keras apa yang sebenarnya sedang dilakukan oleh hokage baru yang tidak lain adalah gurunya sendiri

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun semuanya akan baik-baik saja",ujar Hinata mencoba menenangkan Naruto sembari tangannya menepuk-nepuk perlahan bahu pria ini

X

X

X

X

X

x

Sasuke menatap bangunan tua di hadapannya. Ia menajamkan pendengaran dan penglihatannya, mewaspadai keadaan sekitarnya. Ia sangat tau jika ini akan membayahakan nyawanya sendiri, karena bagaimanapun ia seorang diri daerah yang benar-benar tidak dikenalnya

Sasuke menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar bunyi gemerisik daun-daun kering berjatuhan, seperti ada yang bergerak cepat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat ia bersembunyi di atas pohon besar, mananti siapa yang akan datang. Selang beberapa detik kemudian ia melihat dua bayangan yang bergerak cepat dan berhenti tepat di bawah pohon tempatnya berlindung.

Sosok itu adalah Deidara kepercayaan Sasori. Dan satu lagi, entahlah Sasuke tidak mengenalnya. Yang ia tau hanya Deidara, karena beberapa kali ia dan Deidara pernah terlibat pertarungan. Dan ya, Deidara memang shinobi yang tidak bisa di remehkan. Deidara sangat kuat dan dengan ledakan bodohnya dapat memusnahkan siapa saja dengan mudah.

"Sepertinya aku mencium bau seseorang disini…" ucap Deidara pada Tobi. Deidara tersenyum sinis karena merasa di remehkan oleh Sasuke, tentu saja ia tau jika Sasuke berada di sini dan tengah bersembunyi. Tobi tertawa, melipat tangannya di depan dada, menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan Deidara selanjutnya. "Keluarlah! Aku tau kau tengah bersembunyi Sasuke!"

Tak sampai hitungan detik, Sasuke keluar dari tempatnya semula dan berdiri angkuh di depan Deidara dan Tobi.

"Untuk apa kau bersembunyi?" ucap Deidara kembali

"Tidak, aku hanya bersikap waspada saja, bagaimanapun aku tidak boleh lengah di daerah yang tidak aku kenal apalagi di daerah perbatasan, mungkin saja ada musuh yang menyerang tiba-tiba", ujar Sasuke

"Baiklah aku percaya kepada mu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti mengapa tuan Sasori dan Itachi di panggil oleh desa mereka masing-masing. Dan malah mengirimkan kau sebagai gantinya Sasuke"

"Hn", terlihat Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda dia juga tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini. Namun sedetik kemudian terlihat senyuman tipis tersungging di bibir Sasuke "Akhirnya, Sakura bisa dihubungi juga", batinnya

"Hey Sasuke kenapa kau malah berdiam diri begitu, ayo kita ke markas", teriak Deidara pada Sasuke

"Hn" ujar sasuke kembali

X

X

X

X

X

(Sakura Pov)

Kau pernah tahu rasanya dihantam petir di siang bolong? Tidak pernah? Silahkan coba berdiri di bawah pohon saat musim hujan tiba! (-_-)

Aku merasakannya hari ini, saat ini, detik ini. Dan kau tahu karena apa? Uchiha Itachi si sulung uchiha. Si tampan, baik hati, pintar, menarik, dan menjadi idaman seluruh shinobi wanita di seluruh dunia telah menciumku. Oke kurasa aku sedikit berlebihan

Tetapi walau ia punya spesifikasi tinggi, ia tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, dia tidak boleh menciumku seenaknya sendiri, bukan?

Iya kan?

Iya, tidak?! Walaupun aku akui bibirnya sangat manis.. yak apa yang kau pikirkan sakura? Kenapa kau terjebak dalam pesona uchiha kembali. Baka.. baka.. baka.. aku memukuli kepalaku berkali-kali agar segera tersadar dalam fantasi yang aku ciptakan sendiri dan akhirnya kepala ku sakit sendiri

#Sakura pov end

"Hey Sakura, kau kenapa? Sejak kemarin malam kau aneh sekali. Cepatlah jangan berdiam diri begitu saja. Kita harus bersiap-siap dan melanjutkan pencarian Hinata di desa Suna" ucap Ino sembari mengggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sakura

"Ah.. ino aku tidak apa-apa jangan berlebihan seperti itu", elak Sakura

"Kalian sudah siap?",ucap suatu suara menginterupsi kedua gadis itu

"Aku sudah siap itachi",ucap Ino dengan penuh semangat

"Baiklah mari kita berangkat", komando Itachi

"Tunggu sebentar", ucap Ino kembali

"Hn"

"Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabatku Sakura? Sejak kemarin malam dia sangat pendiam", ujar Ino sambil menyengggol lengan Sakura

" Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa",protes Sakura

"Aku tidak tahu",ujar Itachi dingin dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan kedua gadis ini, seolah-olah memang tidak terjadi apa-apa

Sakura memandang lelaki dihadapannya dengan pandangan menyipit, wajahnya menunjukkan sorot tidak ramah, dan sebenarnya hal itu disebabkan oleh lelaki dihadapannya. Dengan cepat ia meraih satu bongkah lagi gula batu yang terdapat dihadapannya dan memasukkannya kedalam gelas teh yang ia minum.

"Jadi katakkan padaku? Apa maksud dari perbuatanmu kemarin malam itachi-san? Dan sekarang berlagak seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa", Sakura mendesis pelan sambil mengamati tehnya "Cepat jawab" ujar Sakura penuh dengan emosi. Sakura tidak habis pikir kenapa Itachi tidak terlihat merasa bersalah sedikit pun. Saat ini Sakura, Ino dan Itachi memang sedang beristirahat disebuah kedai teh di desa Sunagakure sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanan misi mereka

Sakura mencebikkan bibirnya secara terang-terangan, ia kembali meraih gelas teh-nya sambil terus menyerukan umpatan dengan nada sinis namun pelan. Ia melirik kearah _wirelessnya_ yang tergeletak di meja didepannya, benda itu tampak terus berkedip, menandakan ada panggilan masuk yang sama sekali tidak ia gubris sedari tadi. Sedangkan Ino hanya menyesap tehnya berulang kali serta menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda ia benar-benar tidak bisa memahami situasi saat ini. –apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua sih!- itulah yang sedari tadi ada di pikiran Ino

"Dasar kunnoichi bodoh memangnya apa yang harus ku jelaskan? kau sendiri yang tidak mematuhi perintahku. Kau kira hanya dirimu saja gadis yang pernah ku cium Haruno Sakura .". ujar Itachi pada akhirnya dengan memasang wajah datar sambil merapikan rambut panjangnya yang ia ikat kebelakang

"Uhuk, apa kau bilang? Ciuman ?", teriak ino. Dan alhasil seluruh pengunjung kedai teh di Sunagakure melihat ke arah mereka bertiga

"Aish memalukan sekali kau Ino", gerutu Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya menghindari tatapan penduduk yang seolah mengintimdasinya

Lain Sakura lain halnya dengan Itachi. Uchiha sulung ini seolah tidak perduli dengan tatapan para para penduduk terhadapnya, karena rasa penasarannya Itachi mengambil wireless Sakura dan memasangkan pada telinganya lalu menekantombol pada wireless itu. Sedangkan Sakura tidak perduli jika Itachi mengambil wirelessnya

"Kau akhirnya bisa dihubungi juga Sakura. Kau tahu? Aku rasa kita telah dipermainkan oleh guru kakashi, bagaimana mungkin sekarang Naruto berada di suna sedangkan aku di Akatsuki menggantikan posisi nii-san,sedangkan kau sendiri dapat misi apa Sakura?"

"Sasuke? Untuk apa kau di akatsuki? Bukankah kau dapat misi dengan Naruto"ujar Itachi

"a..aniki? bagaimana mungkin kau yang menjawab wireless ini"

" aisshh.. kita dipermainkan, Sasuke ikuti saja permainan ini. Aku ingin tahu apa sebenarnya tujuan kakashi"

"aniki apa maksudmu?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke , Itachi telah memutuskan sambungan komunikasi wireless itu dengan menekan tombolnya

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengatakan bahwa kita sedang dipermainkan?", ujar Sakura dan Ino secara bersamaan. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam, dan tanpa diduga mengaktifkan kedua sharingannya kembali yang selama ini sudah lama tidak ia tampakkan semenjak perdamaian di dunia shinobi. Saat ini telihat sekali Itachi yang begitu marah karena merasa dibohongi serta dipermainkan oleh petinggi-petinggi desanya sendiri

"jangan banyak tanya, ayo berangkat"...

to be continue


End file.
